The Great Muppet Caper
The Great Muppet Caper is a UK VHS release by Jim Henson Video on 31st January 1994. Description It's The Muppets at their best in one of the funniest mystery classics ever! When glamorous Miss Piggy is framed for a series of blue-blooded burglaries in London, crack sleuths Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo are determined to slove the case and catch the real criminals. Non-stop suspense, romance, adventure, music and jolly good fun make this Muppet mystery a classic your family will enjoy time after time. Cast * Diana Rigg as Lady Holiday, a famous British fashion designer who has been the victim of a jewel heist. * Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday, Lady Holiday's brother. Although he falls in love with Miss Piggy, he commits jewel heists on his sister assisted by three of her fashion models, Carla, Darla, and Marla. * Erica Creer as Marla * Kate Howard as Carla * Della Finch as Darla Muppet performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, The Muppet Newsman * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Cookie Monster * Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Pops, Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger * Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Sweetums, Janice, Beaker * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Lips * Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch (cameo), Big Bird * Kiran Shah as Miss Piggy (full-bodied stunt double) * Hal Smith as Ernie * Will Ryan as Bert * John Landis as Grover Cameo guest stars * John Cleese as Neville, a somewhat indifferent but kind mannered middle-aged rich British homeowner who lives with his wife Dorcas at 17 Highbrow Street. Cleese had previously guest-starred in a second-season episode of The Muppet Show. * Joan Sanderson as Dorcas, Neville's apathetic and somewhat dull mannered wife. Sanderson previously appeared alongside Cleese in the Fawlty Towers episode "Communication Problems". * Jack Warden as Mr. Mike Tarkenian, the editor-in-chief of The Daily Chronicle. * Peter Falk as Tramp (uncredited) * Robert Morley as a British Gentleman by Pond * Peter Ustinov as a truck driver, who has his truck stolen by Miss Piggy when she gets indignant over his arrogant rudeness of refusing to give her an emergency ride. Ustinov had previously guest-starred in a first-season episode of The Muppet Show. * Jim Henson as a table guest having a snapshot in a restaurant who Gonzo comes across when taking photos of tabled couples in attempts to raise some quick money for his group's meal. * Michael Robbins as Henderson, the Mallory Gallery's security guard. * Peter Hughes as Stanley, a Maitre D' at the Dubonnet Club and an old acquaintance and favoured patron of Lady Holiday. * Peggy Aitchison as a guard at the prison where Miss Piggy is detained. * Tommy Godfrey as a bus conductor. * Richard Hunt as a cab driver. * Jerry Nelson as a man in a park. * Christine Nelson as the above's daughter, who mistakes Kermit for a bear, until her father corrects her saying he is a frog; bears wear hats. Trailers and info # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:Jim Henson Video logo from 1993 to 1995 Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney